mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
City News/Adventure in Babysitting
This is a review of Adventure in Babysitting. 1/3 I'm working at a confectionery, and a little girl always comes by in the evening. *'Stats Recommendation': 206 *'Rewards': Brand Basics x1, Creative Thinking x1, and 104 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction: '''Go check on her. '''MC: I'm worried about her... Special Event (33%) You see a child standing outside the confectionery. How do you get her into the store? MC: Let's get her inside this way. Choice 1: Grab and take her in. *'Feedback': (Fail) The little girl bawls and gets you in trouble with passersby. MC: I should feel good about people watching out for children. Choice 2: Offer her a sample. *'Feedback': (Perfect) The little girl comes in after a slight pause. MC: No kid can resist candy. Special Event (66%) You see the girl looking longingly at all the sweets and decide to treat her to... MC: Let's give her this. Choice 1: An egg tart. *'Feedback': (Fail) She prefers chocolate cake. MC: Just give her a cake. Choice 2: A chocolate cake. *'Feedback': (Perfect) She lets out a wide happy grin. MC: All right, she likes it! Choice 3: A fruit plate. *'Feedback': (Fail) She prefers chocolate cake. MC: Just give her a cake. Special Event (99%) You need an excuse from work to take the little girl home now... MC: This is foolproof! Choice 1: "I need a very long bathroom break." *'Feedback': (Fail) Manager: "Where are you going? We have a restroom here!" MC: Oh yeah, forgot about that... Choice 2: "I'm not feeling well..." *'Feedback': (Perfect) Manager: "All right. We're not busy today, anyway." MC: Thanks! Choice 3: "I forgot to do my laundry!" *'Feedback': (Fail) Manager: That's not my problem." MC: True dat... Expand for result. Young kid wanders outside candy store daily, homeless? Recent news told of a child wandering outside a confectionery alone. Store employees noted the girl was dragging a small trunk and believed her to be a runaway. 2/3 I'm working at a confectionery, and a little girl always comes by in the evening. *'Stats Recommendation': 1649 *'Rewards': Promotion Strategy x1, Script Narration x2, 177 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction: Gotta keep an eye on the child, too, while working. MC: I'm really worried about the child. Special Event (33%) You see an unkempt stranger grabbing the girl's hand, so you... MC: I gotta save her! Choice 1: Charge the man. * Feedback: (Fail) It's not wise to charge anyone recklessly. MC: Maybe I should find out what's going on first next time. '' '''Choice 2': Rush up and pull the girl back. * Feedback: (Perfect) You engage in a tug-of-war with the man over the girl. MC: Don't you try to take her away from me! '' '''Choice 3': Scream, "Help, there's a kidnapper!" * Feedback: (Fail) An angry mob beats up the man because of your scream. MC: Maybe I should find out what's going on first next time. '' '''Special Event (66%)' Introduction: The stranger turns and accuses you as the kidnapper! So you... MC: This is the only way... Choice 1: Get co-workers to vouch for you. * Feedback: (Perfect) Your co-workers assure the man you didn't kidnap the girl. MC: Believe me now? '' '''Choice 2': Argue with the man. * Feedback: (Fail) The man calls the cop on you. MC: How dare the kidnapper accuse me as one! '' '''Choice 3': Ignore the man and take the girl. * Feedback: (Fail) The man calls the cop on you. MC: ''How dare the kidnapper accuse me as one! ' '''Special Event (99%)' Introduction: You notice the girl seems to know the man. Is he... MC: Oh my, is he...? Choice 1: The girl's father? * Feedback: (Perfect) The man is the girl's father! MC: He's her father? Man, how embarrassing is this... '' '''Choice 2': A kidnapper? * Feedback: (Fail) The man is not a kidnapper. MC: So he's not a kidnapper? '' '''Choice 3': Mr. Uncleman? * Feedback: (Fail) What the heck is a Mr. Uncleman? ''MC: I said it without thinking. '' Expand for result. '''Child abducted by male stranger! '''The wandering child is dogged by an unkempt strange man who kept approaching the child and is suspected by an employee to be a kidnapper. 3/3 Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement